heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Sgt Raymond Craddock
Sergeant Raymond Craddock, was played by Philip Franks. He appeared in 80 episodes from 1998 - 2002. Biography A decent but rather vain and pompous Welshman. Noted for his sarcasm, he delivered some of the more amusing lines in the show to date. His hobbies were cycling and ballroom dancing. The series did not show much of his personal life, though he was apparently a very lonely man. It was revealed in the ninth series that he had separated from his wife Penny, but they decided to rekindle their marriage and reconciled in the eleventh series. At the same time as reuniting with his wife, Craddock gained promotion, and the pair then left Ashfordly, and the series, to start a new life.﻿ His first appearance was in the episode Love Me Do, after the departure of PC/Sgt. Nick Rowan. In The Fool on the Hill, Craddock's mother Enid appeared and she revealed a few more things about him to David and Greengrass - although they didn't know she was his mother at the time! Relationships Aidensfield village "bobbies" PC Michael Dunstan "Mike" Bradley Mike was the village bobby when Craddock first arrived. AAshfordly Police sergeants Sgt Jennifer Nokes Other Ashfordly police PC Alfred "Alf" Ventress PC Philip "Phil" Montgomery Bellamy PC Thomas "Tom" Nicholson Medical staff Aidensfield doctors Dr Neil Bolton 'Dr Patricia "Tricia" Summerbee ' Other mmedical staff Nurse Maggie Bolton Jenny Merton Aidensfield Arms staff Georgina "Gina" Ward Oscar Blaketon Mary Ward "Loveable rogue" lineage Claude Jeremiah Greengrass Vernon Scripps Aidensfield Garage staff Bernard "Bernie" Scripps David Stockwell Other regular characters Lord Ashfordly Jacqueline "Jackie" Rosemary Bradley Craddock had prickly working relationship with lawyer Jackie Bradley, the wife of PC Mike Bradley. Jackie would be the one defending criminals who had been arrested by him and her husband Mike and they would find themselves in a conflicting posistion over whether he or she was guilty or not. Jackie clearly thought that Craddock was a cynic and she didn't want Mike turn out like him. Jackie often sometimes managed to get them out of trouble one way or another? They first came into conflict in Where There's a Will, when Peggy Tatton often sought legal advice from her. Jackie also let Ron and Doreen Tidy off the hook when they'd been accused of vandalism, and came into conflict again when her uncle was accused of being involved in a hit-and-run. Later in Truth Games, Jackie was brought in to represent Adrian Miller, who'd been accused of indecent assault. Things weren't any better in Still Water, when Mike was accused of taking bribes and looked like he was about to be suspended. Jackie went with Mike to see Craddock to support his story. Craddock later rung Jackie up to tell her that Mike was off the hook while Bradley went with DI Shiner to arrest Giles Sutton, who seemed determined to keep Mike out of his business. Earlier, Mike had found Jackie had been having an affair with former client Adrian Miller; while Jackie claimed to be relieved that Mike's career was saved, she was in fact in her office packing a few things before leaving Aidensfield. Craddock would've eventually found out that she'd left Mike. Andy Ryan Recurring chracters Joyce Jowett DI Shiner Lady Patricia Brewster Adrian Miller Penny Craddock Penny was Craddock's wife and she made very few appearances in the show. In Love Me Do, they were seen in bed together while Craddock was on the phone. One episode in series eight was Echoes of the Past, where they entered a charity Christmas dance. Both of them shared a love of ballroom dancing but they didn't win the event - as this was won by Oscar Blaketon and Mary Ward. Another was in Old Ties where they attended the opening of a new restraunt. In the series nine he was clearly upset that his wife had left him for a tango teacher. This he revealed only to Oscar in the episode Stag at Bay. Their final appearance together was in Closing the Book, where they made up and Craddock revealed that he'd been promoted and wanted her to leave Ashfordly with him. He won her over and they left the series. Gallery image:195805 image:195804 195992 image:195828 image:195830 image:632521 image:632520 image:632469 image:632465 image:632355 Image:Consequences53.png Sgt. Craddock with Jackie and PC Mike Bradley.jpg Category:Police Officers Category:All Characters Category:Ashfordly Police sergeants